Brighter then a Star
by freimanelaura1
Summary: On a very beautiful night, my brother thought it would be nice for me to finally get out of the castle. So, I took my gear, saddled my horse, opened a portal and I was in another world. I made a new species, a kingdom for them to live in and got on a noble quest to save the world because as Deadpool says 'Maximum effort'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prololog**_

* * *

 _It was very beautiful night today, the stars were shining, birds were chirping and wolfs were howling_ _ **(**_ _What?_ _ **)**_ _._ _Okay, Okay there wasn't any wolfs._ _But you got the gist, everything was great. It doesn't even matter that I was thrown out of my own castle_ _ **(**_ _Of my own castle!_ _ **)**_ _, my dearest brother taught I was spending to much time doing nothing_ _ **(**_ _doing nothing, I snorted at my thoughts, ...I eat too... and sleep_ _ **)**_ _and thought it would do me some good to get out of the castle. Older brothers are such caring creatures they are like dogs tough from outside and gentle inside. And when you are the little sister, they do practically everything for you, and they protect you too, see just like dogs. So when my older brother told me to get out of the castle, I took my Valaryan_ _ **(**_ _they are swords made from pure light, they light up only when I say their name, their names' are Arestil and Enidil_ _ **)**_ _twin swords with me, dressed in my black with silver assassin gear, saddled my horse_ _ **(**_ _My horses name is Nymeria_ _ **)**_ _, opened a portal, jumped through it and I was out of this world_ _ **(**_ _literally_ _ **)**_

 _It is a time for me to introduce myself. I'm Hela Morningstar, soon to be Queen of the new kingdom known as Semegalia, a kingdom where moon elves live, Valentina Morningstar's firstborn, loyal follower and best friend to Death, or as I call him, Anubis and warrior of light and darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** **Hello, ladies and gents and welcome to my story, I'm sorry for not writing A.N. in the last chapter.**

 **But I wanted to say that I will try to post one chapter every two weeks but sometimes that routine will not work because I have school and music school and a lot of other places to be. This is my first story, so you are welcome to write to me in the comment section if you see any mistake or tips on how to make my story more readable.**

 **Lord of the rings or any other character that I use in this story doesn't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Step out of the portal very gracefully and see that right in front of me, stand twenty or so orcs. I take out my swords

Say There names ''Arestil, Enidil!'' the blades light up like a star, but so much brighter, and I start fighting the orcs.

Wait, wait, wait!

That is not what actually happened!

 **Lets' skip back a little.**

* * *

I step out of the portal, feeling a little dizzy after all that travel. Then because of the dizziness I stumble on my feet and fall down, face first, on the ground. I raise my head and see that right in front of me are twenty or so orcs.

''Well this is awkward'' I say laughing nervously and start slowly reaching for my daggers, so they wouldn't see what I'm doing and when I feel my hand touching my daggers handle I take it to move it so it would be in my sleeve and then pretend to fall unconscious. _Thank the gods they didn't see me doing that._

''Look what we have here, a She-elf so far from home'' the one with ugly nose and lot of scars on his face says, laughing.

''Shut up!'' orders the leader of orcs ''Get her up, tie her and bring her to camp!"

''Well this isn't a situation I thought we would be in after stepping out of portal'' the voice in my head says.

''Yeah, i didn't think so to, but now I'm tied up by orcs and being dragged to their camp, while they still think I'm unconscious, and you don't even feel anything that is happening right outside of my mind, you wouldn't even feel anything if I got eaten by them!'' I snapped at the voice.

''If you die, I die, you idiot!'' it hissed at me ''now get back to reality!''

''Okay, okay I'm going, no need to get all pissy at me, Geez, someone just can't take a good company''

While I have been talking to the voice, orcs have been dragging me to their camp, when we are finally there they tie me to a three.

It seems it's time for me to get out of here, but first, I have to kill the orcs.

'' _Wait, wait, wait, don't kill them!''_ the voice says to me in hurry.

'' _Why, please don't say you started pitying them?''_ I ask in disbelief.

'' _No of course not, I just thought we could make a new race of them, called the Moon_ _elfs.''_ Explained the voice.

'' _Or we could call them Ice elfs,''_ I suggested.

'' _Why?''_ asked the voice.

'' _Duuh, because, I want to build a castle from ice, like Elsa did in that Disney movie and_ _make it so that it is a winter forever in the area where the kingdom will be,''_ I explained.

'' _You can do that if you want, but we will call them the Ice Moon elfs ''_ said the voice.

'' _Okay, that is a good name, but first, we have to turn them,''_ I say and go back to reality.

I cut the ropes that bind me with a dagger that was in my sleeve. Get up from my sitting position slowly so orcs wouldn't see or hear what I'm doing. I take out my magical sword, kneel on the ground with the sword in front of me. Then I put my forehead on the handle of my sword and start saying this sword, the energy of sword protecting from the orcs.

'' **Mother of darkness,**

 **Mother of light,**

 **The earth beneath us,**

 **Soul in flight,**

 **Help me turn these orcs into**

 **Something good and let them be clean of their darkness,**

 **Let them feel the power, that is moonlight,**

 **Let them feel the winters cold air,**

 **And gift them with power,**

 **So each of them would be special in their own way!''**

My words were met with second of silence, but then the schocked orcs were wrapped in silver light.

When the light disappeared in orc place stood elfs with long dark hair in unusual colors (purple, blue and so on), they were dressed black clothes in light fur cloaks (no one had a white cloak).

But then I saw that my clothes to were changed. I had in a white cloak made of bird feathers each feather had a silver tip. On my head, there was a crown made of Atendil (metal made of moonlight), with moonstone glinting in the middle. I was wearing a white dress, that when moving looked like it was made of rainbow and my hair was snow white, there were snowflakes coming out of them. In other words, I looked like a queen.

When all the orcs finally were turned to elfs (there was fifty of them), they kneeled in front me, while doing it claiming me as their queen. I finally had a reason to start acting like a queen.

''Please, rise, my children.''

They all did just that. One of them with dark blue hair and silver eyes ( they all had silver eyes) came forward.

''My queen'' he said bowing his head ''my name is Hastil, I can say on behalf of all of us, that we are very thank full for you turning us into something good, and we wish to serve you as our thank you for what you have done for us.''

''Oh, I would be happy if you would serve me" I said pleasantly surprised, but first, we have to build a castle so we have somewhere to live, does anyone have any suggestions where we could build it?''

''I may have a good suggestion, my queen'' a girl with dark purple hair said unsure, when I nodded to her, she continued ''we could live near the Fangorn forest, there's a very big clearning near it, we could make it so there is always winter, and take care of the trees so they aren't so angry all the time.''

''That is a very good idea. What is your name, sweetheart?'' I asked curiously.

''My name is Luna, my queen.'' The purple haired teen said blushing.

''We will do as Luna said.'' I said, and then started ordering ''Those who can turn the wargs in horses, you will be riding on them from now on and pack lightly we will be living at midnight.''

''I'm good at this, aren't I ?'' I asked the voice in my head.

'' _Yes, indeed, you are.''_ The voice said satisfied _'' but it seems it's time to go, Hastil just brought your shadow horseback.''_

I got out of my thoughts and saw that Hastil was in front of me, and my horse beside him.

''Thank you, for bringing my horse back'' I said to Hastil.

''Of course, my queen!'' he said sounding surprised that the horse, that he brought back is my horse. I took Nymerias reins out of his hand.

''You are dismissed, Hastil.''

''My queen.'' He bowed and he was on his way.

I jumped on my horse and loudly asked my people ''Are you all ready to go?''

In answer, I heard chores of ''Yes'' and ''Yes, my queen''.

''Then let's' go!''


End file.
